Late Night Cravings co
by Seliphra
Summary: Hunk and Lance run a bakery called Late Night Cravings. Lance wants the special 3 am cookie recipe. One shot.


I was talking with someone on tumblr about Lance and Hunk owning a bakery and this sort of happened. Anyways, I'm super into Voltron and Yuri on Ice lately... no pairings, no warnings, just friends running a bakery and Lance being Lance really... please leave a review! More Voltron stuff coming eventually probably!

* * *

It all started with a facebook post. All Lance had done was mention that he felt a little sad, around two forty-five in the morning, and within about twelve minutes a knock had come at the door. Hunk had turned up with cookies -fresh baked- and sat with him for a while until he felt better. While they were up they had talked though, Lance had told Hunk the cookies were good enough to sell, and for quite a lot too!

Fast forward five years and the late night chat was a reality. The grand opening of Late Night Cravings was a smashing success and they had a lot more than just cookies to sell. The bakery was actually quite large too, something Lance was a little worried about initially, since that meant a higher rent rate, but so far they'd had no issues selling out every day. The bright, sunshine-colours of the place drew people in, along with the delicious mingle of sweet, savoury, and scrumptious scents that wafted out of it.

The store had product names that everyone seemed to love too. 'Late Night Woes', 'Best Friendship Foods', 'Space Ranger Snacks', 'Rivalry Beaters', 'Especially Unimportant Dates', 'To Make Your Boss Like You More, and Get That Promotion', and 'Getting the Cutie' were some of their most popular sections, and for good reason. The all time best sellers were '3 AM Cookies' and '3 AM Cake – For When Cookies Don't Cut It'. Their snacks and baked goods really lived up to those signs too it seemed, customers always returned to tell their stories involving the apparently magical baked goods. Even Lance sometimes wondered if Hunk was secretly a wizard and infused the baked goods with magic spells whenever he wasn't looking now as a result.

Hunk was in charge of most of it, coming up with the recipe's, and baking most of their cookies and cakes, but Lance had become an expert when it came to _decorating_ said cakes, his attention to detail something many -even his best friend Hunk- found to be truly incredible. Lance could make Hunk's magic cookies were the real seller though. And Lance of course came up with their section and product names, all save one.

"What's in these anyways?" Lance asked as he munched on one of the Magic Friendship Cookies -the only one named by Hunk of course- in their kitchen, taking a break while the cakes and bread baked away in the ovens, filling the whole bakery with the smell of delicious. He'd never thought to ask, but he'd always been curious about what recipe Hunk was using. There were one or two really cute regular's that Lance would like to bake them for after all, but he couldn't exactly do that without the recipe.

" _Lance_. If I told you that, they would lose their magical friendship qualities! It's like fight club for cookies! Everyone knows that!" Hunk replied, looking almost offended that Lance would even ask him for the recipe. The secret recipe had only the allergy alert information available and the cookie was listed as vegan and gluten free too which had surprised Lance initially when he'd found out. They tasted way better than most vegan or gluten free stuff he'd tried, especially considering it was both!

"Fight club... for _cookies_. Hunk, do you hear yourself? That's a little ridiculous, don't you think?" Lance didn't like the answer. More proof of Hunk being a magical wizard of baked goods in his mind.

"I'm always serious about cookies Lance. You don't mess around with that kind of thing. Especially magic friendship cookies made for three AM, okay?" Hunk's tone was serious too... it had to be written down somewhere then, right?

"Right, right, okay, sorry," Lance waved a hand dismissively before standing up to wash his hands again and check the cakes now. "But you know... eventually you gotta pass that recipe on, you know? To your kids or something..."

"Nah man. Not even them. If they're meant to know, they'll know," Hunk's tone was one of absolute certainty and Lance shook his head and rolled his eyes before letting go of it for now. He knew what was in everything else... he'd helped develop the three AM cake recipe too, but when he tried converting it to cookie format, they just didn't work. He got a cookie out of it, but they weren't Hunk's _special_ three am cookies either. Maybe he'd never find out... maybe he just needed to experiment until he did get it right though? It was the only recipe Lance didn't know though, and now he thought he might never know that recipe.


End file.
